marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
M'Chantho (Earth-11820)
M'Chantho is an alien from an unnamed dimension, from where Cloak teleported and saved him. He is a member of the Exiles. History Relationships *Cloak - Master/Friend/Teammate *Dagger - Friend/Teammate *Forge - Friend/Mentor *Black Panther - Friend/Teammate *Megatrix - Friend/Teammate *Mojo - Enemy *Ultron - Enemy *Machine Man - Friend turned Enemy turned Friend *Jocasta - Friend turned Enemy turned Friend *Vision - Friend turned Enemy Character Traits Appearance mchantho.jpg mchantho2.jpg beastly.jpg beastt.jpg mcantho.jpg beasttt.jpg Powers and Abilities *'Mind Possession': The psionic ability project a magical energy surge that overwhelms his victims' consciousness while placing his mind in command, allowing him to alter their perceptions and memories, command entranced opponents to divulge information, or operate their bodies as if they were an extension of his own. He can control his subject's actions and experience what the subject's senses perceive. During the possession his subject's higher brain functions revert to diminished levels, similar to their state in a dreamless sleep, and the subject is left with no memory of the actual possession. Although M'Chantho can possess multiple subjects simultaneously, his control over his subjects is fragmented as he shifts his attention from one to another. Possibly he will overcome this handicap as his experience in using his powers grows. When M'Chantho first takes possession of someone, he can only move his subject's body awkwardly until he acclimates himself to his new host. **'Sensory Link': M'Chantho may establish a partial possession and gain the feeling’s and sensations of the target. *'Telepathic Relay': M'Chantho can act as a "relay station" for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through him. He often uses his this because he's unable to speak. *'Psychic Link': He has an empathic link with Willow, knowing her emotions, thoughts, actions, etc. link with her. He knows when she's in danger, pain, etc. *'Superhuman Strength': M'Chantho possesses some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. *'Superhuman Speed': M'Chantho can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': M'Chantho's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Endurance': Able to take hits will try to get back to continue to fight back. *'Superhuman Acrobatics': M'Chantho's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His agility has varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. *'Superhuman Dexterity': He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his/her hands. *'Superhuman Leap': Can jump high very high. *'Claws and Fangs': M'Chantho sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edge, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials - including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Category:Telepathy Category:Possession Category:Earth-11820 Category:Exiles (Earth-11820) Category:Aliens Category:Blue Hair Category:Blue Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:Fur Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Leaping Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium